


Mycroft's Folly

by FlyingShadow09



Series: Alpha/Omega Journey [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Lestrade, Beta!Mummy, Family Drama, M/M, Mycroft's Meddling, Omega!John, beta!Mycroft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft really should have been the alpha in the family.  Sherlock sure wasn't using his status as an Alpha to his advantage.  While Mycroft was working hard to develop his career Sherlock was developing his drug addiction.  Mycroft has a plan though!  Force Sherlock to get an Omega or live the rest of his life in a special Alpha Retreat.  </p><p>What Mycroft wasn't prepared for was plain, unworthy Omega John Watson and the changes that caring for the painfully normal Omega would trigger in his younger brother.  Why can't anything ever just go the way he planned?</p><p>This is part of a series, it occurs at the same time as To Own an Omega, I will try to write it so that you can read either of these two independent of one another though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade, Mummy

Mycroft arrived at Bennington's Alpha Welfare retreat promptly at 8:00 in the morning.  It was important to arrive exactly at the time one was scheduled to arrive.  Arriving to early demonstrated that his time wasn't as important as those he was scheduled to meat with, it also gave the impression of an eagerness that the beta found distasteful.  However, if one arrived late it showed an unprofessionalism that gave the impression that Mycroft wasn't taking the topic of the appointment seriously.  The topic of the appointment today was very important to Mycroft: Sherlock's reentry into society.

Sherlock was often a great source of frustration for his older brother.  He was an out of control Alpha who never ever acted with any sort of propriety and was always getting into trouble.  Sherlock, as an alpha, had the ability to command great respect just by virtue of being an alpha.  Combine his alpha status with he Holmes name and Sherlock could do almost anything he wanted to.  

What did he chose to do? Drugs...That's what landed Sherlock into Bennington's in the first place, Sherlock had been partaking of all sorts of drugs and doing his part to aid London's crime lords.  Meanwhile, Mycroft had to slowly work his way up through the government, he had to constantly prove himself to other people to demonstrate his abilities and assets.  Mycroft should have been the Alpha, not Sherlock who had no interest in using his social status to do anything.

As Sherlock's older brother it was Mycroft's responsibility to ensure the younger man stay out of trouble at all costs.  He had a plan to tame his brother's behavior one way or another, before Sherlock's poor behavior and attitude started to impact Mycroft's life.  No, he had to make sure Sherlock learned to mind him.  If Sherlock bound himself to an Omega then he wouldn't have enough money to continue running wild over London.  

The trust fund left by their father only allowed both of them a small allowance, while the rest of the estate was held by their mother.  Mummy Holmes was a lovely lady who was loved dearly by bother her sons, although as far as Mycroft knew Sherlock rarely bothered with the woman.  Mummy was usually the only person that could get Sherlock to mind, and even then Sherlock often only behaved for a short period of time before running wild once more.  He knew Sherlock would take owning the Omega seriously, he often showed great love and respect for his land lady Mrs. Hudson and she was an Omega.  So getting an Omega would definitely put a permanent wrench in most of his brother's wild schemes.

So, Mycroft convinced the counselor's at Bennington's that what Sherlock really needed in his life was an Omega, and that if he didn't have an Omega that he would fall back into his drug abusing ways.  They had believed him and together they wrote up a contract for Sherlock to sign:

_"I Sherlock do hear by agree to complete the terms laid out by the following contract by the end of the sixth month following the signing of this contract._

_I will attain and bond with an Omega through either the assistance of a Sanctuary or via a personal contract.  I understand that Omega's only go into heat every three months and will acquire an Omega that will go into heat before the end of the six month limit in order to fully bond with said Omega._

_I will register the Omega appropriately in my own name and take the Omega to see a state appointed doctor following the bond to have the bond legally recorded._

_I will comply with all Omega ownership laws as follows:_

  * _Omega's must be fed a life sustaining diet_
  * _Omega's must spend at least one hour in the sun each week_
  * _Omega's may not be killed_
  * _Alpha's may own up to 12 Omega's in their harem_
  * _Omega's may own property but may not live alone_



_I will present my Omega and all bonding documents at Bennington's Alpha Retreat by the end of the six month period._

_I will submit to random drug testing at any time throughout the six month period._

_If I attain an Omega but fail to create a bond with said Omega than I will cede ownership of said Omega to:_________________________ and return to the retreat._

_ If I break any of the terms of this contract or fail the drug test I will return to Bennington's to live out the rest of my life in retirement. _

_ X___________________________________ Date______________ _

_ Witness_____________________________ Date______________" _

Mycroft and the counselors informed Sherlock that he had two choices, sign the contract and comply with the terms, or stay in Bennington's forever as the courts had already deemed (with a little push from Mycroft himself) that Sherlock was a danger to himself.  Sherlock signed the papers and wrote their mother's name on the line of you would get ownership of the Omega with none of the fight that Mycroft was expecting the younger man to put up.  


While accompanying Sherlock on the ride back into London Mycroft contemplated what Sherlock's lack of typical resistance meant.  He also wondered what chaos would occur in the next six months, he highly doubted his little brother's ability to actually comply with all the terms of the contract.  Sometime within the next six months Mycroft was almost positive that Sherlock would have to return to Bennington's Alpha Retreat, which would keep his wild behavior from hurting himself or anyone around him (or damaging Mycroft's reputation any further than his drug abuse and blatantdisregard for societal norms already had).


	2. An Omega Was Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft cannot believe the Omega his brother chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.
> 
> Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
> Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
> Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)
> 
> Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.
> 
> Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
> Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
> Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade, Mummy

Mycroft stared down at the paperwork in front of him and just couldn't believe what he was reading...No, he could believe what he was reading. This was Sherlock after all.  It was just like his brother to chose the most pathetic Omega in London to rebel against him.  This John-978 of the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary was 34, with gray-blond hair, blue eyes, and stood at about 5'6". The Omega was disabled, the file was closed and didn't explain further but further investigation showed that that disability was complete urinary incontinence. 

Sherlock went to the best Sanctuary in London and then chose the absolute worst Omega that place had to offer.  John-978 was practically infantile and wore diapers, surely Sherlock couldn't actually be interested in that thing.  He had to have chosen that Omega specifically to irritate Mycroft.  He decided to go talk to Sherlock to make his opinion on the matter clear.  Once Sherlock's game was caught his little brother was likely to return the defective Omega and then he would go and get a proper Omega, as would befit a Holmes.  The faster he ended Sherlock's fun the better, with that thought Mycroft got into the back of his car and ordered the driver to take him to Baker Street.

It took three knocks and much yelling to even get his brother to open the door, Sherlock was always so immature.

"To what do I owe the disruption of John's and my Week of Solitude?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft marched into the flat, determined to let his brother know that he had caught on to his plan and that this little stunt of his should end right now.

"You are making a mockery of the contract," Mycroft replied as he sat down on one of the arm chairs, and he let his trusty umbrella lean against his leg.

"You said I needed to get an Omega," Sherlock stated as he sat on the couch, so far Sherlock had held the thing the entire time and now it was curled pathetically in his brother's lap.  To Mycroft it was clear why it hadn't been chosen yet: the thing had the needs of an infant.  Sherlock was the last person that was up for that sort of thing.  His brother continued arguing about why he had chosen John-978 though:  "After careful thought and consideration I assessed my own preferences and set up a meeting with John. After meeting him I determined we were compatible so I brought him home. We are following tradition, or were before you decided to interrupt it (rudely I might add), and spending a week getting to know one another with out the interference of the rest of the world. How, may I ask, is that making a mockery out of the contract?"

"You had to get their plainest, most useless and unworthy omega in all of London!" Mycroft exclaimed, "He shouldn't have even entered your mind. A Holmes Omega should be one capable of improving your status."

"Get out," Sherlock practically growled "There is nothing wrong with John. He is more worthy of respect then most every other person I have ever met. Your opinion on the subject is not important nor is it worth anything. Get Out! You aren't welcome here Mycroft. Also, since its your favorite thing to do when your displeased with me I'll give it a try. I'm going to call Mummy and let her know what her precious first born thinks of another human being!"

Mycroft couldn't believe his little brother had thrown him out of the flat.  Furthermore, the threat to call Mummy was simply juvenile.  Sherlock barely bothered with talking to their mother and now he was going to bother her over his petty insistence of having a defective Omega.  Surely one omega was as good as another.

As he walked out of the flat he passed Mrs. Hudson standing in the hallway.  She was holding shopping bags so she must have just gotten home from running errands.  The woman was bold and Mycroft would be inclined to forget that the older woman was an Omega if it weren't for the black bands that she wore on her wrists that marked her as a widowed omega.  Sherlock was strangely attached to the old woman, only Mycroft's promise (a signed and notarized promise) that he would watch over the flat and make sure the government didn't evict her (Omega's could own property but they weren't allowed to live alone on it) had gotten Sherlock to promise not to break out of Bennington's.

Now the woman was glaring up at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself Mycroft Holmes," was all she said before she stepped into her her own flat and shut the door firmly.  She was an Omega, though, she couldn't possibly understand the politics of the world.  Yes: being an Alpha would automatically grant Sherlock good standing (as long as he didn't fall back into his drug habit)...however, such a poor Omega choice could make Sherlock (and Mycroft by association) a laughingstock. Mycroft was just looking out for their shared best interests, why couldn't his little brother just learn to accept his advice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated as my other story in this series allows. Since this story will move much faster than that one and I don't want to spoil the other story for people who are reading both.


	3. Dinner with Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummy has invited Mycroft to join her for dinner.

Mycroft was the good son.  He called Mummy twice a week and visited for dinner once a month.  Sherlock never came out to dinner and rarely called Mummy other than to complain or try to convince her to loan him money.  Knowing this Mycroft was fairly secure in the belief that Mummy put little to no stock in what Sherlock said when he called.  Besides, he doubted Sherlock would even truly bother their mother, his brother often threatened to call Mummy when they argued; but, he rarely followed through.  Mycroft often wondered if Sherlock, being the self-centered and childish Alpha that he was, even remembered Mummy's phone number.

Believing all these things mean that Mycroft was extremely surprised when he showed up for his monthly dinner with Mummy the day after making his opinion on Sherlock's choice of an Omega clear that his beloved Mummy greeted him with a terse: "Sit down Mycroft."

"Yes, Mummy," Mycroft responded and obediently sat down.  He was the good son after all, Sherlock would have demanded an explanation before obeying.  Mycroft however had better manners.  He could appease his mother's temper for now and get an explanation as to what he could have possibly doe to earn her ire once she had calmed down some.

"I'm quite disappointed in you," She informed a frown etched deep into her face.

"What have I done?" Mycroft asked hesitantly...maybe Sherlock had tattled.

"I raised you to treat all of god's creatures with dignity and respect.  I _never_ imagined that either of my son's would ever speak about an Omega the way you did yesterday, and right in front of him!"  Mummy sighed and shook her head.  "You just be thankful your brother's little Omega hasn't suffered any permanent damage from your poor behavior."

"Mummy, you haven't seen the pathetic sniveling thing.  Sherlock chose and old, broken, useless omega.  Why couldn't he have gotten one who he could take out on the town and show off.  All this one does is cling to Sherlock an hide his face." Mycroft was only somewhat aware of the arrogant wine that had entered his voice and how Mummy's eyes darkened further as he spoke.

"That's quite enough!" Mummy thundered.

Mycroft's mouth closed with an audible click and his eyes widened.  He hadn't been yelled at in years...He was the GOOD son.

"It is not your business, Mycroft Holmes, who your brother chooses to live his life with.  He is quite fond of his John, I haven't heard him speak with such affection about something since Redbeard died.  You are not to treat anyone with the blatant disrespect that you treated your brother's omega with ever again.  Am I clear?"

"But it-"

"HE!" Mummy interrupted, "Omega's are 'he's or 'she's.  He is not a toy but a living breathing person." She took a deep breath and began to serve the dinner he had come for, "Now, I don't know what possessed Sherlock to get an Omega as soon as he recovered from his addiction but you will respect his choices."

"I told him to get the Omega," Mycroft proclaimed smugly, "Surely it is also my business if he makes a bad decision."

"You told him to?" Mummy questioned, her tone filled with confusion and danger.

"Yes," Mycroft smiled, "He could either stay in Bennington's or get an Omega and begin living the life of a respectable alpha!"

"Mycroft!" Mummy shook her head, "That is not something you should have done.  Getting an omega is an important and private decision that shouldn't be forced.  I only hope that this all turns out well for everyone.  You will leave them be," Mummy nodded her head decisively, "If I hear about you saying anything hurtful to or about Sherlock's John again you will regret it.  Am I clear?"

"Yes Mummy," Mycroft said, resigned to not having his Mother understand all the good this will do.  Sherlock is unruly and uncontrollable, he needs a firm hand, she was always to soft with him.  She would see, Sherlock would be back in Bennington's John-978 was a passing obsession, Sherlock found him fascination now but with time he would fall back on bad habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story will be updated when its partner story "To Own and Omega" allows.
> 
> Comments are still loved and appreciated though...If you have anything you want to see just let me know and if it isn't already part of this story I will add it to my list of one-shots that I need to write!
> 
> Here it is...if you read To Own an Omega then this is the long-awaited Mummy yells at Mycroft chapter!
> 
> Next Time:
> 
> Mycroft visits Sherlock again to carry out part of the contract. (sinks with the chapter "Contractual Obligations" on To Own an Omega")


End file.
